dbzpro2matrixfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
X-Box
thumb|right|200px A Xbox é uma consola de vídeo jogos produzida pela Microsoft. Foi a primeira incursão da Microsoft no mercado de consolas de jogos, e competiu com a PlayStation 2 da Sony, o Dreamcast da Sega e da Nintendo GameCube. A sua historia Eu comprei esta consola na CashConverters por 50 euros, um preço aceitável,e também comprei o DOA X-treme.A consola vinha com um comando Duke da X-Box,cabos da TV e alimentador. X-BOX Review Opinião É muito mais barulhenta do que a PS2 que tenho, mas tirando isso, com uns bons jogos para o sistema e começo a dar um uso diário a esta coisa. Lista de Jogos Jogos que quero *Deadly Skies *America's Army: Rise of a Soldier *AMF Bowling 2004 *Amped: Freestyle Snowboarding *Amped 2 *Racing Evoluzione *Armed and Dangerous *Azurik: Rise of Perathia *Bass Pro Shops: Trophy Hunter 2007 *Bicycle Casino *Black Stone: Magic & Steel *Break Nine: World Billiards TournamentJP *Breakdown *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon *Brute Force *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *C.A.T.: Cyber Attack Team JP *Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth *Carve *Championship Manager: Season 02/03 EU *Chase: Hollywood Stunt Driver *Chicago Enforcer *Classified: The Sentinel Crisis *Cold War *Combat: Task Force 121 *Counter-Strike *Crazy Taxi 3: High Roller *Crimson Sea *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *Daemon VectorAUS *Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix *Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 2 *Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3 *Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4 *Dancing Stage UnleashedEU *Dancing Stage Unleashed 2EU *Dancing Stage Unleashed 3EU *Dead Man's Hand *Dead or Alive 3 *Dead or Alive Ultimate *Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball *Deathrow *Dennou Taisen: DroneZJP *Deus Ex: Invisible War *Dino Crisis 3 *Dinosaur Hunting *Doom 3 *Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil *Drake *Dreamfall: The Longest Journey *Dungeons & Dragons: Heroes *The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *Enclave *ExaSkeletonJP *Exhibition: Volume 1 *Exhibition: Volume 2 *Exhibition: Volume 3 *Exhibition: Volume 4 *Exhibition: Volume 5 *Exhibition: Volume 6 *Exhibition: Volume 7 *Fable *Fable: The Lost Chapters *Far Cry Instincts *Far Cry Instincts: Evolution *Flight AcademyJP *Forza Motorsport *Furious Karting *Fuzion Frenzy *Galleon *Gotcha!EU *Grabbed by the Ghoulies *Greg Hastings Tournament Paintball *Group S Challenge *Gun Metal *GunGriffon: Allied Strike *GunValkyrie *Hunter: The Reckoning: Redeemer *IHRA Drag Racing 2004 *Inside Pitch 2003 *Iron Phoenix *Jade Empire *Jet Set Radio Future *Jockey's RoadJP *Kabuki Warriors *Kakuto Chojin *Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes *Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders *Knight's Apprentice: Memorick's Adventures *Kung Fu Chaos *Land of the Dead: Road to Fiddler's Green *Links 2004 *Loons: The Fight for Fame *Mad Dash Racing *Maximum Chase *MechAssault *MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf *Men of Valor *Metal Dungeon *Metal Wolf ChaosJP *Midtown Madness 3 *Monster Garage *Murakumo: Renegade Mech Pursuit *Myst IV: Revelation *N.U.D.E.@Natural Ultimate Digital Experiment *NBA Inside Drive 2002 *NBA Inside Drive 2003 *NBA Inside Drive 2004 *New Legends *NFL Fever 2002 *NFL Fever 2003 *NFL Fever 2004 *NightCaster *NightCaster II: Equinox *Ninja Gaiden *Ninja Gaiden Black *Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee *Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath *Operation Flashpoint: Elite *Otogi: Myth of Demons *Otogi 2: Immortal Warriors *Outlaw Golf: 9 Holes of X-Mas *Outlaw Golf: 9 More Holes of X-Mas *Outlaw Golf: Holiday Golf *Outlaw Volleyball: Red Hot *OutRun 2 *Panzer Dragoon Orta *Pariah *Phantom Crash *Phantom Dust *Pirates of the Caribbean *Pro Cast Sports Fishing *Pro Fishing Challenge *Project Gotham Racing *Project Gotham Racing 2 *Pure Pinball *Quantum Redshift *Rallisport Challenge *Rallisport Challenge 2 *RollerCoaster Tycoon *Scrapland *SeaBlade *Sega GT 2002 *Sega GT Online *Serious Sam *Serious Sam II *Shade: Wrath of Angels *Shadow Ops: Red Mercury *Shattered Union *Shin Megami Tensei Nine *Shrek *Silent Scope Complete *Sneakers *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix *Special Forces: Nemesis Strike *Spikeout: Battle Street *Stake: Fortune Fighters *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Star Wars: Obi-Wan *Star Wars: Republic Commando *Steel Battalion *Steel Battalion: Line of Contact *Still Life *Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse *Sudeki *Superman: The Man of Steel *Tao Feng: Fist of the Lotus *Tecmo Classic Arcade *Tenchu: Return from Darkness *Tenerezza*Tetris Worlds (Online Edition) *Thief: Deadly Shadows *Thousand Land[JP *ToeJam & Earl III: Mission to Earth *Tom Clancy's Classic Trilogy *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Black Arrow *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Critical Hour *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2x *Tork: Prehistoric Punk *Toxic Grind *TransWorld Snowboarding *Tron 2.0 Killer App *UFC: Tapout *UFC: Tapout 2 *Unreal Championship *Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict *Unreal II: The Awakening *Virtual Pool: Tournament Edition *Voodoo Vince *Warpath *Whacked! *The Wild RingsJP *Wings of War *World War II Combat: Iwo Jima *World War II Combat: Road to Berlin *WWE RAW 2 *WWE WrestleMania 21 *WWF RAW *Xbox Music Mixer *Xyanide *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny Categoria:Consolas